


GIVE ME BACK MY VOICE

by Dongchans



Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2018-04-08
Packaged: 2019-04-20 03:16:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14251887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dongchans/pseuds/Dongchans
Summary: Why can Jibeom not tease Jaehyun's voice anymore? A day in Golcha's dorm





	GIVE ME BACK MY VOICE

This is a very good morning to Jibeom. He stretches and gets out from his bed.  Everything is an order. He gets enough sleep and he even wakes up early today and can use washroom without rushing. Unlike the other day when Golcha have scheduled in the early morning and they forget to set the alarm. So 3 people have to shower together. The calmness in the morning air, everything was so perfect. They have no schedule today and get free time for a day (means no practice timeeeee). Suddenly, the unpleasant feeling fills replacing the calmness because Jibeom remembers things that their manager, Joosung said last night.  
  
"Jibeom-ah, if you mocking and teasing someone too much, you might get the same things, so Jibeom-ah, please don't tease Jaehyun too much, i beg you."  
  
"Urghhhh, that really spoils my good morning and i'm not the only one teasing him." crosses his mind. Like Jibeom said, he is not the only one who teases Jaehyun, Jangjun and Youngtaek did the same things, but Jaehyun reaction towards them really low unlike when Jibeom teasing him. Jaehyun will stop do something and chase him until the end of the world if he did not stop.  
  
Jibeom heads towards the kitchen and slowly, before anyone wakes up, he takes a bowl of cereal and keeps denying and mumbling something will not happen to him quietly.He really doesn't want to wake up anyone.  
  
 The door creeks and Donghyun slowly come outside with his messy bed hairs and sleepy face. "You wakes up early today, why don't you wake me up too?" Donghyun starts stretching, he believes stretching will makes him grow taller. He blanks when he realizes Jibeom still in his own dreamland.  
  
Jibeom's forehead frown and he stared at his cereal thinking about last night talk with Joosung-hyung.  
  
"Okay fine, whatever, clean the bowl after you finish breakfast" Donghyun proceeds to shower after talking by himself.  
  
Jibeom still in his thinking-what-to-do-land. He finished his cereal and put the bowl in the sink, without wash it.  Jibeom doesn't know that Donghyun already told him to wash and clean the kitchen after breakfast. Jibeom happily laid in the living room and fiddling with his cellphone.  
  
   
  
Donghyun come out from washroom only to see the unclean dishes "Ya Kim Jibeom, i told you to wash dishes after you finish breakfast" Donghyun can't stand messiness in front of him after he gets a nice shower just now.  
  
"Hi, good morning to you too. Why you keep nagging in this beautiful morning?"  
  
"Oh, Jaehyun is awake too. I thought you want to sleep some more" Donghyun's eyes fixed on the dishes and sighed.  
  
"Wha-why- excuse me, i am Jibeom" His index finger writing his name in the air "K.I.M J.I.B.E.O.M"  
  
Donghyun looks at the source of that voice. He is very sure that Jaehyun's voice. Donghyun's eyes become wide open and his mouth gaped open when he only see Jibeom and no Jaehyun.   
  
He gasps "Okay, wait. You do not prank me. I've no time for this Kim Jibeom."  
  
"Mann, my name is Kim Jibeom" Donghyun shocked. He freaks out. His hands stop working and his mind tries to process what Jibeom said just now. Thousands of question entering his mind like  HOW THE HELL JIBEOM'S VOICE CHANGE TO JAEHYUN'S? IS THIS THE REALITY PRANKS SHOW THAT HE ALWAYS WATCHES ON TV? IS HE ON TV RIGHT NOW? WHAT CHANNEL THIS PROGRAM ON?  
  
" Wait, Jibeom. Your voice is Jaehyun's." Donghyun walks towards Jibeom and place his hands on Jibeom's face, pinch and poke to make sure it is really Jibeom. "Okay, it is you. BUT HOW THE HELL THIS HAPPEN?"  
  
"Not funny Donghyun, after all talks about karma and old beliefs from Joosung hyung" "wait Joosung hyung warns you?" "Yeah, he said i might get "that" if i keep teasing Jaehyun. And the most things I teased him, is his voice" His mind now keep telling him that karma is really a bitch. His big almond eyes shaking and confused. His tear keeps searching the way out.  
  
Donghyun already rolling at the floor laughing, "your voice really Jaehyun's hahahahhahahhahaahhahahahaha omg help me i'm crying hahahahahahhaha" "Whoaa, i swears you shock a few seconds ago and now why you're laughing?, STOP LAUGHING FFS" "You looks so pitiful Kim Jibeom" Donghyun wiped away his tears.   
  
Donghyun's laughter wakes up everyone in the house. Now everyone waking up and gathered in the living room demands explanation from donghyun especially daeyeol. He needs 12-hours sleep to catch up with young people's energy around him. " What happened to Kim Donghyun who dislike nosiness,?" Daeyeol ruffles his hair and put his glasses on. Dark circle around his eyes make he looks hollow than ever.  
  
Donghyun gulped. He realizes what happened and they need to take the matter seriously. If Jibeom stucks with Jaehyun's voice forever, they are ruined.  
  
"Daeyeol hyung, please fix Jibeom's voice. He imitates Jaehyun's many times, now he has Jaehyun's voice" Donghyun said this with the seriousness in the air, it looks like comedy on tv shows.  
  
"Wha-how?" "Kim Jibeom are you fine?" "wahhhhh, Donghyun makes joke today wahhhh" "are your head hurts" "Donghyun-ah, pull yourself together " "Donghyun-hyung, are you serious" Chattering noise from the boys annoyed Donghyun.  
  
"I'M SERIOUS, Jibeom-ah, show them." Jibeom looks so afraid of the situation, his eyes still look confused, cold sweats already damped his back. What happened if my voice doesn't come back? Am I gonna get fired? Thousands of questions cross his mind. "Hello, my name is Kim Jibeom and i need my voice back" He looks at Jaehyun and hangs his head low, "This is embarrassing". The older boy seems in the happy mood, "Kim Jibeom, now you feel what i feel, you can't even tease me now. BCS YOU KNOW WHAT, YOU HAVE MY VOICE NOW BOYYY HAHH" Jaehyun feels thrilled. His life in peace right now. Feels like he noticed by Kim Dongryul.  
  
Meanwhile, Daeyeol on the phone with Joosung manager, when Jibeom told him, their manager said weird things to him the other day.  
  
"Bong Jaehyun, Kim Jibeom, come here." Both of them dragging their feet to Daeyeol and wearing the same expression screaming, WE DON'T LIKE THIS. Angry Daeyeol is the worst kind of Daeyeol. Like, cannot eat squared toast for Jaehyun and girl groups dance for Jibeom. "Um, so,  Joosung hyung told me, both of you need to be in a good term for at least a day. And jibeom, you better pray that your voice returns asap. And please stop bickering if both of you want a peaceful life today.  
  
Jibeom sighed. Not because he hates Jaehyun that he keeps teasing the older boy, but reactions from Jaehyun make him want to tease him more and more. "THAT'S A VERY GOOD DECISION, bUt Daeyeol hyung, can i tease Jibeom? To repay all the teasing he done to me" Innocent face Jaehyun making an appearance. Daeyeol sighed "oKAY PEOPLE CAN YALL STOP TEASING EACH OTHER OTHERWISE WE RUINED, WE CAN'T GO TO MUSIC SHOW WITH THIS KIND OF VOICE" he yells at the top of his lungs. " HYUNG, WHAT DO YOU MEAN THIS KIND OF VOICE?!?" Jibeom almost cried "i love Jaehyun's voice."  
  
Jaehyun stunned "wow he loves my voice, i did not expect that" crossed his mind.  
  
"Okay let's enjoy our free time today, if someone wanna go outside, don't go alone and please be careful" Daeyeol ends his speech that morning.  
  
"Finally, i wonder if Daeyeol hyung knows he talks too much" Bomin starts attacking oldest member-again. "But hyung, I might confuse when both of you speaking, so how?" "Bomin, you can just see our face when we talking," Jaehyun tries to calm himself. "Or i can make my voice lower than his's, hELLO MY name BONG JAEHYUN AND I LOVE SQUARED TOAST" Jibeom starts again " you come here, how come you don't even reflect when you with this condition," Jaehyun tries to smack Jibeom with his fluffy stuffed bear. "I'm sorry I'm sorry"  
  
Silence fills the air after they stop bickering. Daeyeol continues sleeping in his room, Baejangtaek + Sungyoon watching movies in their room. Googoos + Bomin hangouts at living room thinking what to do today. Donghyun break the silence " Wanna go somewhere?" He stared at Jibeom hoping some good answer. "NO I'M NOT GOING ANYWHERE WITH THIS VOICE" Jibeom grump " hEYYYY I THOT YOU SAID YOU LIKE MY VOICE?" "ONLY FOR THAT 5 MINUTES" "YOU SO ANNOYING"  
  
"so it begins" Joochan whispers. "HEYY THAT'S ENOUGH, YOU'LL WAKE DAEYEOL HYUNG UP. Nevermind, i'm out with Joochan and Bomin. Ring me if you want anything" "hm kay"  
  
Suddenly, the air of awkwardness entered. Jibeom back to fiddle his phone but his mind wanders somewhere else. He stares at the ceilings intently and sighs. Jaehyun noticed the change in Jibeom's action but he knows if he tries to ask, Jibeom will start teasing him and the conversation start to fall down the hill.  
  
"Jaehyun-ah" "what" "do you hate me"  
The brooding expression is clear on Jaehyun's face.  
"what makes you think i hate you?" "hm, when i tease you, you looks so annoyed. But when Jangjun hyung, Joochan and especially Youngtaek hyung tease you, you just smile and do nothing"  
 "KIM JIBEOM, they all start teasing me because of you. If you did not start it first, none of these things will happen." "Oh, it is really my fault" Jibeom raised his eyebrow  
"I am sorry, really sorry. I don't know this would happen to me. I'll buy you squared toast later as apology gift when my voice become normal again" "Jibeom-ah, if your voice never returns back, what we going to do,?" "Screw you, please don't jinx it"   
  
"So, friend,?" "Forever"  
 

 

 


End file.
